


Did You Just Growl

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Omega Verse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When an Alpha has a crush, it is not healthy to underestimate his protectiveness towards the Omega of his affection.





	Did You Just Growl

Bucky watched you from afar as you read the file in front of him.

An Omega hero.

There was a thing he wasn’t used to seeing yet, especially after being raised in a place and society where Omegas were considered too precious to be in anything too dangerous, as the 40’s had a very worrying lack of them. Well, maybe you hunting was what actually made him uncomfortable. He had a strange urge to protect and he couldn’t understand why.

Ever since he had moved in with the Avengers and met you, you had managed to crawl under his skin. He was a sucker for spending time with you, addicted to your voice and – above all – your scent.

When he first came to the compound in the middle of a night, you were the one fixing a room for him and giving up on some covers and a pillow so he could use them and he now only managed to sleep drowning in your scent.

You were the one helping him through rut weeks ago, but not in the way many would think. You spent all the long days calling and soothing him with your voice, explaining to the suffering man how his hormonal was a way of his body controlling itself after being under suppressants for years, also checking on his eating and sleeping the whole time.

If it wasn’t for you, he would probably end up starving himself and masturbating to death.

He was in love with you, which was the hardest thing he’d ever felt in his life.

“You are staring.” You said, not moving your eyes from the file.  

He felt his cheeks flushed and moved his gaze away.

“Sorry.” The no-longer-soldier muttered.

With three words you had managed to cut through his wall, like every single time.

Not even three minutes later, he was staring again, he couldn’t help himself. You were too distracted to notice and only changed your focus from the words when Sam approached you, leaning by your side.

“Hey,” He touched your back. “How is…”

But his voice was interrupted by a sound you never thought you would ever hear.

Bucky had growled. Not just groaned but growled loudly and territorially at Sam.

“Dude,” Your friend straightened his back and turned to look at him. “Did you just growl at me?”

The man’s voice got caught in his throat for a moment.

He had a lot to explain now.


End file.
